


Trying for Another

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Series: Blood Sigil 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel try for another baby in this follow up to my earlier work, Sigil and my second entry into my Blood Sigil 'Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying for Another

**Author's Note:**

> This follows almost directly on from my earlier piece, Sigil, which you may need to read first to understand a few references in this story.
> 
> As before in Sigil, this fic features Mpreg, which is a kink I love. If you're not keen on Mpreg, pleease navigate away now. ;D

The sun was beating down upon the Singer Salvage Yard as Dean sloshed water over the Impala, soap suds skittering over the black bodywork in dancing lines. The hunter sighed happily, body relaxed as he concentrated on cleaning his prized car, idly thinking about Castiel and their baby.

Dean allowed himself a proud grin when he thought of Kimber, the little life they'd brought into the world together, merely six months ago. The hunter could barely believe it was possible, even when he saw the evidence in Kimber herself every day. She was a happy baby, always giggling whenever Dean came near and reaching for both Dean and Castiel when they tended to her.

Dean smiled again when he thought of how Sam had helped out on the odd occasion when Dean would let him, nursing his niece when Dean and Castiel were resting, wrapped in each other's arms in their bedroom together. They'd taken to staying at Bobby's more often of late, since staring a family of their own, much to the older hunter's gruff pleasure. Dean sighed and applied more soapy water to the car, humming a nursery rhyme to himself merrily.

He looked over his shoulder at the sounds of footsteps nearing and he nodded agreeably at Sam's approach. The younger man had his hands thrust deep into the pockets of his jeans and he looked thoughtful, remaining silent even as he leant on a clean, almost dry patch of the Impala's bodywork.

When Sam's silence became too much for Dean after a few minutes, he finally said - "Well? You gonna stay there polishing my car with your ass, or are you gonna spit out what you're thinking?"

Sam looked at him in surprise before he replied.

"I dunno, Dean," he said. "Just thinking about you and Cas. You're really serious, aren't you?"

"Dude, we have a baby; of course we're serious," Dean told him sharply, with a puzzled frown at his brother.

"I just never thought you'd be the one to actually do it," Sam admitted. "You know, settle down and start a family."

He looked to his brother and saw a happy smile pass over Dean's face, green eyes distant and unfocussed as he thought of Castiel and Kimber. Sam smiled awkwardly at that and turned away.

"I'm happy for you, Dean," he offered when the silence stretched out for too long. "You ever think about having more?"

"Kids?" Dean questioned, his eyebrows lifting with surprise.

Sam nodded, a little impatiently as though he thought his brother was being particularly dense. Dean silently splashed more water upon the hood of the Impala, almost splashing some onto his brother while he was at it. Sam complained and moved, but Dean was too caught up in his thoughts to take any notice of him.

Finally he looked up and said - "I'd like more kids, Sam. I always imagined I'd have a big family if I ever settled down."

Sam watched him for a while and saw the seriousness behind his brother's gaze, a seriousness he rarely ever got to see. Dean usually kept his guard up around his emotions, hiding them well behind jokes and a constant stream of snarky comments, without ever letting anyone get close enough to find the real Dean. Things had changed, Dean had changed, ever since the hunter had met Castiel and settled down with him. Sam was grateful for that, grateful to Castiel for bringing his brother out of himself and giving him the potential to be the man Dean had always wanted to be.

"That's good, Dean, that's nice. Have you talked to Castiel about it?" Sam asked, gently, watching as Dean continued to wash his car with renewed vigor.

"No, not yet," Dean replied, shortly, concentrating on the task at hand.

At Sam's silence, he looked up and smiled slightly at his brother to take the sting out of his words, before continuing to talk.

"I will, Sammy. I'm just so frightened - " and Dean broke off his own sentence to turn away awkwardly.

"What? That Cas would say no? I don't think he would, Dean. Just try it, okay? Speak to him, see what he says," Sam advised, before turning away to look towards the house.

Dean glanced up at him and saw his brother's broad grin, before he left his washing of the car and turned to see what his brother was looking at. Castiel was coming towards them, Kimber held in his arms and a pleased glow flushing his cheeks. Dean watched him come closer and felt a pleased warmth settle through him at the sight his partner made. He looked so happy, so loving towards his daughter that Dean's heart ached to see it. In that one instant, he knew that Castiel would have a hard time turning down the chance of having more children, judging by the look on the angel's face.

Dean wiped his hands on the back of his jeans before abandoning his chore, closing the distance between them and pressing a kiss to first Kimber's forehead, then Castiel's mouth, cradling them both in gentle arms. Kimber giggled and waved chubby arms and legs in Castiel's arms, and giggled more when Dean chucked her under the chin.

"She's beautiful, isn't she? She's got your eyes," Dean told Castiel, staring down into the little girl's wide blue eyes, dark lashes framing them like lace.

"All babies have blue eyes, Dean," Sam said as he peered over Dean's shoulder at the baby girl.

"I know, but I still think she's got Cas' eyes. Look at her," Dean said, unable to look away from his baby's eyes.

Sam had to agree and he cast a smile up at Castiel, who was staring down happily at his baby.

"He's right; she's got your eyes," the younger Winchester said, musingly.

Castiel nodded but remained silent, until Dean told him that she should be fed. Sam watched them trailing into the house, Dean's arm nestled around his partner's waist and Sam smiled at the happy scene. He hoped that Dean would make good on his word and speak to Castiel about having more children. He thought that they'd cope well with having a big family, like Dean was hoping for. He sighed and turned away to finish the job of cleaning the Impala for Dean.

********************

Dean didn't ask Castiel about the possibility of children until almost a week later, too frightened of being turned down to say anything sooner, even though he knew he was being ridiculous. The question would only have one out of two possible outcomes after all.

He finally plucked up the courage to ask Castiel one night when they were alone, nestled cosily in their bedroom that Bobby had provided for them, Kimber happily asleep in her cot by the wall. Castiel and Dean were still awake, cuddled together in the main bed, Castiel cradled in Dean's arms, happily purring in contentment. Dean leant in and pressed a kiss to his partner's mouth , one hand resting gently on Castiel's back. Castiel blinked at him when Dean leant away to stare at him hopefully, a question on his lips and in his eyes.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel asked, wondering what Dean wanted to ask him.

"Cas, I've got something to ask you," Dean started, before his words faltered in his throat and he fell silent.

"Yes, go ahead," Castiel prompted, gently, as he settled further into Dean's body, curling one leg around him and settling down cosily.

Dean leant in and pressed a kiss to the still purring angel's cheek before he said - "How do you feel about having more kids, Cas?"

"Do you want more?" Castiel asked, voice languid and lazy as he got more comfortable in Dean's arms.

"Dude, that's not answering my question," Dean said, with a little frustration evident in his voice.

"I am not against having more children, Dean, if that's what you want," Castiel replied, with a smile at Dean and meeting the hunter's gaze intently.

"Yeah? Seriously?" Dean asked, with obvious surprise at Castiel's answer, expecting him to have said no rather than yes.

"I do, Dean. Why were you so convinced that I would say no?" Castiel asked, guessing what had been on the hunter's mind.

"I don't know - I guess ... I don't know, Cas. I don't have an answer for that," Dean admitted, with a sheepish expression at his lover.

Castiel smiled at that, ripe lips curving gently into a smile as stretched slightly, exposing the long line of his neck to Dean. The hunter cradled Castiel closer and nibbled gently at the exposed skin, making Castiel purr loudly at the contact. Dean continued nibbling at the skin before he spoke against Castiel's neck.

"Do you want to start now?" he asked, words vibrating against the angel's throat.

Castiel moaned raggedly, one hand travelling up Dean's back and cupping the hunters head gently. Dean felt Castiel's answering erection before the angel even answered verbally.

"Yes, Dean, please," Castiel murmured, going lax and responsive in Dean's arms.

Dean grumbled out his pleasure before he rolled Castiel onto his back, trapping his partner beneath him with the weight of his body. Castiel spread his legs willingly around Dean's body, exposing the hardness of his erection rubbing alongside Dean's hard member, and they both moaned in approval at the contact.

Dean reached down between them and pawed at Castiel's boxers and tried to get them from around Castiel's hips without success, as Castiel was trapped beneath him. He grumbled and rolled away, hands still grappling with the angel's underwear. Castiel helped him peel them loose and away from slender hips before watching as Dean undressed beside him.

The hunter rolled on top of Castiel again, bare flesh rubbing on bare flesh as their mouths met and locked in a heated kiss. Dean licked his way inside his partner's mouth , moaned when Castiel sucked greedily on his tongue. He felt Castiel's hands caressing his naked body, turning him on by touching him in all the right places, knowing well where to press to turn Dean on. Dean's hips bucked against Castiel's, almost penetrating him without preparation yet unable to stop rutting against him now he'd started. Castiel held him and didn't protest; instead he waited until the warm trickle of Dean's cum splattered against his leg and Dean cursed loudly. Castiel shushed him and snuggled into him patiently.

"We have all night," he murmured into Dean's ear, patiently.

Dean grumbled back a noncommittal response and rolled away. The hunter stared up at the ceiling, with a moody expression upon his face and he looked up sharply when Castiel straddled him, knees nestling beneath the hunter's armpits. Dean lifted his arms so that Castiel could scoot closer, before the angel manoeuvred his body so that his dick nudged at Dean's mouth teasingly. Dean grinned suddenly, and lifted his head slightly, neck crooking at an odd angle as his lips started easing around Castiel's cock.

Inch by hard inch he took into his mouth, eyes drifting closed in pleasure at the feel of Castiel's thick weight pressing at his tongue and he moaned loudly. Castiel snuffled out a note of arousal at the vibrations coursing through his dick, hands flexing and contracting on the pillow as Dean started bobbing his head rhythmically between his partner's legs.

Dean felt pleasure coursing through him at the sounds Castiel was making, rough hoarse moans pulled from his throat as Dean sucked his cock. The hunter slowly forgot about his early ejaculation, instead concentrating on pleasuring his lover. Castiel moaned, fingers digging harshly into the soft wad of the pillow beneath Dean's head, threatening to rip it open as he moved closer to his climax.

Dean dipped his tongue into the slit, swirled every last bead of pre-cum from the end of Castiel's cock, before his mouth was flooded with a salty wash of Castiel's cum, Dean's name a strangled cry above him in the semi-darkness. Dean swallowed what he could before Castiel pulled away, soft member pulling from Dean's mouth with a soft pop. Dean laid back and tried to hold onto Castiel when the angel moved away from his chest, but his lover was too strong.

Dean was left on his back, a raging hard on curling towards his abdomen as he wondered aloud where Castiel had disappeared to. His answer came when Castiel returned with a bottle of lube he'd retrieved from the bathroom cabinet, flipping open the cap as he came. Dean watched with growing arousal as Castiel prepared himself in the gloom of a darkened bedroom, hips rising and falling as he fingered himself, soft moans falling from between equally soft lips.

Dean reached out and caressed one hand over Castiel's hip, still slightly pudgy from childbirth, a surge of interest at the thought of Castiel being heavy with child again. Dean loved the way that Castiel looked while pregnant, and remembered how sexy he'd been while gravid with Kimber, so pliable and soft, pregnant bump a constant turn on for the hunter.

Castiel's breath was harsh and rasping in his throat as his gaze rested heavily upon Dean's face, hips rising and falling as he continued preparing himself for his lover. Finally his hand fell away and he laid back upon the bed, legs spread wide, cock swaying up to his abdomen in arousal. Dean took the lube from Castiel, and slicked wet strands of it over taut erect flesh before covering his lover's body with his own.

The angel moaned loudly at the first feel of Dean's erection slick against his hole, before his back arched upwards, skin sliding effortlessly over skin as the hunter slowly penetrated Castiel, pushing in inch by slow inch into his lover's body. Dean was gasping harshly by the time that he was fully sheathed inside Castiel, rough breathing blasting into Castiel's face as he rolled his hips experimentally against his lover's.

Castiel's hands grappled with Dean's back and ass, pushing and pawing at him endlessly as Dean thrust into him harshly, groans punctuating the night air in staccato rhythms of need as the headboard of the bed thumped rhythmically against the wall. Castiel's body jerked with the force of Dean's thrusts, hands fluttering against the hunter's ass as Dean thrust harder still, harsh groans escaping from his lips as he imagined a heavily pregnant Castiel.

Castiel wrapped fingers around his thick shaft eagerly before stroking himself further and further into completion, breath heavy and harsh as he stared up into Dean's flushed, aroused face. He felt Dean shudder and the wet rush of Dean's cum spurting inside him, before the hunter collapsed to rest upon the angel's shoulder. Castiel's hand rubbed harder still at his own erection before he climaxed, covering their sweating skin with thick ropes of his seed.

They lay like that for a while, silent but for their harsh breathing, occasionally glancing over to Kimber to make sure she was still sleeping and not disturbed by their frantic rutting across the room. The baby slept on, as deep a sleeper as Dean usually was. Dean smiled proudly at her, before rolling away from Castiel, soft member sliding easily from Castiel's ass.

They waited in silence, until Dean had rested, before the hunter climbed on top of Castiel again, dick pushing into Castiel's still loose hole and rutting harshly against him again. Their bodies were well fitted together, complimenting each other as their hips rolled and thrust against each other, before they climaxed again, again, again, losing count of how many times they made love that night.

Finally Castiel cradled Dean in his arms while the hunter slept, eyes closed as he meditated, wondering hopefully if he would fall pregnant again. He was looking forward to the prospect of carrying another child to term, as a little brother or sister to Kimber and to provide another addition to the bigger family that they both wanted ....

**************************

Five weeks later and there were no signs of pregnancy in Castiel. Dean rubbed one hand over Castiel's abdomen, feeling nothing there but the remnants of baby pudge left over from the last pregnancy. Castiel stared at him, eyes forlorn and large in his too worried face and Dean wrapped his arms around him tenderly.

"We'll get pregnant, sweetheart, I promise. We'll keep trying," Dean assured him, rubbing his partner's back as Castiel rested his head upon his shoulder, breath snuffling against Dean's skin.

The angel remained silent, tension in his body holding him rigid in Dean's arms and the hunter's heart ached. He wanted another child so much, yet he couldn't help but think it was worse for Castiel who would have to carry the baby to term, not him. He could only imagine the feeling of having a baby growing inside him and to be without that when it was so desperately wanted ....

Dean leant in and pressed a kiss to Castiel's cheek and mouth, before repeating more forcefully - "You're getting pregnant, okay? We have to keep trying."

"Yes, Dean. I just don't understand why it's not happening," Castiel finally said, voice as forlorn as his eyes.

"I don't know sweetheart, but we'll work it out. We have to," Dean said.

Castiel cast a soulful gaze onto Dean and saw the hunter's own pain at remaining childfree and cuddled into his partner tenderly. He sighed before speaking again.

"I guess we have to have faith we'll be with child before long, Dean," Castiel murmured into his partner's ear softly, wondering if his words really would come to pass.

Dean didn't answer, but Castiel felt his slow nod against his bare neck anyway. He could feel the hopelessness in Dean's body and tried to soothe happiness back into his partner, even though he felt the irony of his own words resounding in him ...

************************************************

Two months later and the partners still weren't pregnant. They carried on with their daily lives, hunting and looking after Kimber, all but giving up hope of having at least one other child. Sam could see the pain they covered up, knowing the extent of how much they wanted another child, more if Castiel's ethereal body could take it and provide and he sympathized for the pair. He'd heard of many a partnership breaking up because of one being unable to conceive but not so the case with Dean and Castiel. The prolonged dry spell without conceiving brought the partners closer together, evident in the more tender way they held each other and the way they seemed to reach for one another more often as though the thoughts of babies were never really far from their minds.

Dean was trying to cover up his frustration and sadness through being his usual joking self, but Sam could see through it all just as he always did. Castiel, however, became withdrawn, more taciturn and likely to draw off into prolonged silences, eyes misty and looking inside himself as though searching for whatever was going wrong inside his own body and the outward shell of his vessel.

Sam drew Dean off to one side one day when things were getting particularly tense around the house, before saying - "I think you need someone to talk to."

"About what? There's nothing to talk bout," Dean said, typically drawing his guard up as he purposefully took a long pull at the neck of his beer bottle.

"You know what I mean," Sam said, mouth thinning down into a dissatisfied line as he glared at his brother.

Dean stared back at him, before sagging against the work-surface behind him, a weary sigh heavy upon his lips.

"Okay, Sammy, you win, okay? You win," he said, before falling silent again.

Sam waited, contenting himself with taking a swig of beer for himself before Dean started to talk.

"I'm just so scared, Sammy. Cas isn't getting pregnant like we'd planned and I don't know why. What if he leaves me and goes somewhere else? I couldn't take that," Dean said, voice cracking on the last few words.

"He won't leave you, Dean," Sam assured him, immediately. "Anyone within a half mile radius of the pair of you can see how much that guy loves you. I've never seen anyone so devoted to another as - well, both of you are to each other. He won't leave you."

Dean remained silent at that, just remained silently staring at the floor, toe kicking idly at a chair leg.

"I don't know what to do," Dean said, pain filling his voice as he continued to refuse to meet Sam's gaze.

He hated the idea of going to another in a matter such as this, something that he should be able to work out with his lover, not his brother. To Dean, it seemed as though he was all out admitting he was no good in the sack, couldn't perform in the proper way to even impregnate his partner.

"What did you do last time, when Cas got pregnant with Kimber?" Sam asked, when the silence dragged out for too long.

"That's a bit personal, dude," Dean immediately said, scowling at his brother immediately.

"I can't help you if I don't know at least vague details," Sam reminded him, gently.

Dean's scowl didn't lift, but at least Sam was grateful it didn't grow any bigger. Finally his brother sighed, nodded and started talking again.

"Cas drew some kind of design on his stomach with his knife," Dean started to explain. "I don't know what it was, some kind of angelic sigil that was something like a condom."

"Really?" Sam asked, with interest.

"Yeah, really. One night, I distracted him and so he didn't finish drawing it on himself and then - well, he got pregnant," and Dean was finally able to meet Sam's gaze again without scowling.

"Kinda like the pinprick in the condom then," Sam said, with a wry smile.

Dean snorted, then said - "Crude way of putting it but yeah."  
"Well, do it again, then. Get him to carve part of the sigil into himself again, distract him in the same way and see what happens," Sam said, gently.

When it looked as though Dean was about to argue, Sam raised one large hand wearily.

"At least try it, Dean. It can't hurt to try something else. I mean, it worked before didn't it?" he pointed out gently.

Dean sighed through his nose, air blasting out in a short sharp burst of frustration.

"Okay, Sammy, I'll suggest it to Cas. We've tried everything else. I don't see as to how it will work, but we'll try," he said, trying for a smile which came out weary. "Thanks, Sammy."

Sam nodded and didn't stop Dean when he turned to leave, footsteps heavy and scraping against the floor as he walked away.

*****************************

Dean watched as Castiel nursed Kimber, cradling her in his lap as he fed her milk from a bottle. The hunter smiled at the tender scene and the way Kimber reached up with chubby hands to grasp the bottle, fingers tiny against Castiel's longer, slender ones. Castiel looked up when he felt Dean standing there watching them and directed his partner his usual barely there smile.

"Hey, sweetheart," Dean said, gently, leaning one shoulder against the door frame as he continued to watch. "She's feeding well."

"She can't get enough of this milk," Castiel agreed, with a tender smile down at his daughter.

"She'll be going on solid foods soon, won't she?" Dean asked, finally walking into the room and settling beside his partner, one arm stretched out across the back of the couch in a partial cuddle.

"Yes. I've got some apple sauce already, if you want to feed her some?" Castiel asked, glancing up at Dean hopefully.

Dean passed one hand over their daughter's head fondly, before nodding out his consent at Castiel's words.

"It's in the kitchen," Castiel prompted.

"Right," Dean said, getting up and groaning as his joints creaked.

When he came back with the small jar of apple sauce and a small spoon, Kimber had already finished her milk and Castiel was waiting patiently. Dean settled beside them, before taking his daughter from Castiel's arms and waiting until she settled in the crook formed between his elbow and his abdomen. She gurgled happily at him, making Dean smile proudly. Castiel smiled at the sight Dean made with his daughter, pride shining on the hunter's face as he fussed over his daughter. The angel popped the cap on the apple sauce, before ladling out a spoonful and handing it to Dean.

"Just the one, Dean; don't want to give her too much yet," Castiel advised.

Dean took the spoon without question, merely thanked Castiel, before angling the spoon close to Kimber's mouth. She watched with interest, taking the sauce eagerly with a slight squeal, swallowing and gurgling when Dean scraped the excess from her chin and back into her mouth again. He shook his head over her tiny body, wondering what she would look like when she was older.

"Hey, Cas, I hope you don't mind but Sam made a suggestion," Dean said, hesitantly, as he fussed over the child in his arms, settling her more comfortably against his body as he talked.

"About Kimber?" Castiel asked. "I think it's nice he's taking an interest in his niece."

"No, not about Kimber, not this time," Dean said, gently, as he rocked Kimber in his arms. "About the baby we're trying for."

The hunter glanced up at Castiel, expecting to see anger there that Dean had spoken to his brother about their struggle to conceive, but Castiel looked mildly curious instead.

"Yes, and?" Castiel prompted, when Dean didn't immediately say anything.

"He suggested we try what we did before, with the sigil," Dean said, slowly. "About breaking it, or rather not finishing it in the first place. It worked before and nothing else seems to be working now. It's hardly a solution but we gotta at least try, Cas. He's trying to help."

"I know he is, Dean. I'm not angry. I've seen how he watches us as though he wants us to have another baby. I'm sure it's his way of trying to help," Castiel said, carefully.

Dean looked at him in surprise, before startling the angel by pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. Castiel rumbled out a chuckle before staring askance at his partner.

"Thank you for understanding," Dean said gently.

"I want a baby too, Dean. Assuming this sigil idea will work, we will have a lot to thank Sam for. Like you said, we've tried everything else, and it seemed to work before ... well, I think we need all the help we can get," he said, as he stroked Kimber on one chubby cheek. "

She gurgled in happiness and kicked her little legs, smiling chubbily up at her fathers, little fingers clasping at them both.

"Look at her, she's so gorgeous," Dean said. "We sure got lucky with her, didn't we?"

"We did," Castiel agreed.

"Even if we don't get another baby, at least we have her," Dean told him. "No pressure or anything."

"I know, Dean and I thank you for that," Castiel said, with a slow nod. "We'll just see what happens. If we still can't conceive soon ... "

His words trailed off and Dean knew what he meant. If they still didn't conceive, soon, then they'd have no choice but to give up. Much as it pained Dean to give up when he knew they both desperately wanted a child, his earlier words of having Kimber still rung true. The hunter knew that despite their desire to have a bigger family, they had their happiness already in each other and their daughter.

***********************

Castiel sat primly on the edge of the bed as he watched Dean stroll leisurely around the room, lighting candle after vanilla scented candle with a silver lighter. Despite the hunter's outwardly leisurely appearance and stroll, still Castiel could see the tension that bunched in his shoulders, imperceptible to anyone who didn't know Dean well.

The angel remained silent and didn't call Dean out on his tension, as he knew the reason behind it and understood it. He could feel his own tension tightening his body and making him sit straighter than usual, hands clenched tight around his knees. Dean turned and saw Castiel's obvious tension and closed the distance between them, fanning the flames of the candles as he passed.

"Hey, relax, sweetheart, it's gonna be fine, I promise," Dean murmured as he drew his partner into a gentle hug, rocking Castiel against his body until the angel relaxed a little more against him.

Dean wasn't sure if his earlier assurances of things being alright were more for Castiel's benefit or his own. Either way, it didn't matter as to whose benefit it was for, as long as they both were calm. He felt Castiel nod against his shoulder, soft hair tickling against the bare skin of his neck as the angel moved and Dean turned his head slightly to kiss the angel's forehead tenderly.

"I'm gonna get undressed, okay? If you wanna do the same," the hunter said, wondering why he was even suggesting what should have been obvious.

Castiel didn't seem to mind; instead he nodded agreeably and leant back when Dean pulled away, fingers reaching to take a hold of his t shirt and yanking it easily over his forehead. He watched as Dean slowly pushed his jeans away from sturdy hips, dick a tempting bulge against the fabric of his boxers despite his apprehension. Dean pushed his boxers down and away, allowing his erection to bob and sway and curl up towards his abdomen gently.

Castiel swallowed hugely, eyes large as he stared at Dean's dick hungrily. The hunter had to smirk at that but didn't draw any closer. Instead he waited and watched as Castiel stood and slowly removed every last layer of his clothing. The hunter smiled and stared at his partner's lithe body, loving the slenderness of it despite the soft pudge around the middle.

Dean loved that pudge, and finally crossed the room to cuddle into his lover, one hand resting upon the soft, slightly thicker abdomen of his angel, which was all that was left over from Kimber's pregnancy. Castiel sighed, eyes closing as he enjoyed being held by Dean' arms circling his waist after Dean had finished fondling his baby pudge tenderly.

Dean's fixation on that pudge always amused Castiel and he'd once protested that he felt fat and ugly through not being as slender as he once was. The look of immediate mortification on Dean's face told Castiel that his partner disagreed even before Dean even said anything. Castiel had smiled and kissed his lover gently, before thanking him for loving him no matter what.

Dean had been embarrassed at that but hadn't denied his love for Castiel and had reinforced Castiel's own words by saying - "Of course I love you."

Castiel had responded in kind, with a gentle smile gently curving his lips and crinkling the skin at the corners of his eyes. Dean wrapped his arms around his lover again, before settling his chin against the angel's shoulder and stroking his naked back with tickling fingers. Castiel shuddered beneath him and settled further into his body. Neither of them spoke and finally Castiel drew away, and crossed the room to pull his knife from the bedside cabinet where he always kept it while at Bobby's. He settled down upon their shared bed, eyes darting up to meet Dean's before he concentrated on his own body again.

Dean watched as Castiel carved the sigil into his abdomen, fingers curving and curling into familiar shapes as his brow furrowed over stormy blue eyes. His lips were pushed out into a soft little pout, and Dean longed to lean in and kiss his lover. Castiel's eyes flickered up when he felt Dean shift uncomfortably on the bed beside him, adjusting his body to accommodate his stiffening member.

There was a hint of worry in Castiel's eyes, Dean noticed, but the hunter wasn't sure whether it was over his movements or the situation at large. His questions were answered by Castiel speaking before Dean even said a thing.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Dean?" the angel asked, deep voice hoarse with longing and dubiousness.

"I don't know, but we have to try, sweetheart," Dean replied, gently, resting one hand against Castiel's cheek and rubbing one thumb over surprisingly soft skin. "We've tried everything else."

Castiel remained silent as he nodded, large blue eyes soulful as his gaze never left Dean's face. The hunter leant in and claimed the earlier kiss he'd wanted from Castiel, mouths lingering together as Dean gently pushed against Castiel's shoulders. He settled on top of Castiel and eased the knife from between the angel's fingers, setting it aside as they continued to kiss noisily.

Dean finally broke away to draw in breath, chest rising and falling as he stared tenderly down at his partner. He laid a kiss upon the angel's neck, before he worked his way down his lover's body, lips pressing against the skin of Castiel's chest, paying particular attention to the angel's nipples. His mouth latched onto one of the raised nubs, one hand pawing blindly at the angel's body as he suckled and laved at Castiel's nipple eagerly.

Castiel sighed and cradled Dean in his arms, crooning to Dean in much the same way as he crooned to Kimber while nursing her. Dean felt safe in the angel's arms, loved and he sighed in pleasure against wet skin in pleasure. He moved down before he started licking at the wounds opened wide in Castiel's abdomen, still unfinished yet trickling blood down too pale skin.

Castiel moaned at the feel of Dean licking at his flesh, cleaning the blood from his sigil, hand still pawing at the angel's side. His back arched from the mattress as Dean's mouth latched onto bloodied skin, tongue lapping at red droplets and sucking from the angel's body with eager murmurs. The hunter loved the way Castiel's blood fizzed and crackled on his tongue with the pure essence of the angel riding inside the vessel, flooding his mouth with the tastes of purity and fresh air, clean linen and the faint musky scents of chocolate. Dean always associated those scents with Castiel whenever he smelt them elsewhere, reminding him of his partner wherever he went.

Castiel was purring loudly by the time that his skin was clean of blood, half carved sigil still raw in the flesh of his slightly distended abdomen and the angel watched as Dean bent to snag the lube from the bedside cabinet. Castiel watched the long line of Dean's body stretch and curve gracefully with every movement the hunter made, with muscles working luxuriously beneath the hunter's skin. Dean caught Castiel staring and gave his lover a crooked smile, yet didn't speak.

Instead he smoothed lube over his fingers and reached down to press his fingers against Castiel's tight little hole, nudging at the angel's legs in a wordless attempt to get him to angle them wider for him. Castiel did so and hissed when he felt the first press and burn of Dean's finger stretching the tight ring of muscles loose, before his hips arched up when Dean continued to press into him.

Dean watched as Castiel's eyes drifted closed, lips parted into plush pout as the angel whined deep in his throat when the hunter brushed against his prostate. Dean swallowed harshly past a dry throat, before adding a second finger, stretching his lover wider still. When he was finally satisfied that Castiel was loose enough, he eased his hand away, smiling at the harsh protest from Castiel.

The angel frowned at Dean, lips pushed further out into a lush pout, scowl slightly disappearing as he watched the hunter smooth glistening strands of lube over his flushed erection. The hunter's skin flushed a dark pink echoing his arousal as he jerked his hips into the circle of his fingers, groans falling raggedly from between firm lips. Castiel waited a little impatiently, reaching over to tug at Dean's elbow when the hunter took too long. Dean huffed out an aroused laugh at that, before his hand finally dropped away and he covered Castiel's body with his own.

Castiel moaned in loud arousal when he felt Dean penetrate him, pushing inside him slowly, as the hunter's hands gripped Castiel's hips to steady him. Finally the hunter was fully sheathed inside his partner and his hips started to roll and grind against Castiel's. Dean panted as he heard the delicious sounds of Castiel coming undone beneath him, whines and strangled wails of arousal as Dean rocked and rutted into him.

Finally Dean came, spurting deep inside his lover before Castiel came beneath him, covering them both with the thick spurts of his seed.

Dean lost count of how many times they fucked that night, sweaty bodies rutting heavily against one another, lost in the sensations of pleasing each other and being pleased. Finally, they lay back against the sweaty, stained sheets fully sated and weary, cuddling into each other's arms in sated entanglement. Dean ran his hand over the rapidly healing carved sigil in Castiel's abdomen, but remained silent. Castiel didn't say anything either; instead he eased Dean's hand away and held him until the hunter had fallen into sated sleep.

************************************

A few weeks later and it was obvious to them both that Castiel had finally fallen pregnant. Despite not knowing why half finishing the sigil had worked when all else had failed, the relief was palpable between the couple, despite Castiel still disliking the morning sickness. Dean remained with him every time, soothing him and helping him to clean up afterwards, caring for his lover patiently, with a sense of relief and excitement settling through him at the thought that finally there would be another baby on its way.

Dean pulled his brother aside when they were definitely certain that Castiel was well on his way to having another child to tell him the good news.

"I just wanted to say thanks, Sammy," Dean said, by way of broaching the subject to his brother.

Sam gave him a quizzical look before he asked - "What for?"

"The advice you gave me about Castiel and him not getting pregnant - well, it kind of worked," Dean said, unable to hide the proud grin that stretched his mouth wide. "Cas is gonna have another baby."

Sam felt the grin pull at his own mouth and he clapped his brother on the shoulder happily.

"Hey, congrats, dude; that's great news," he said, meaningfully. "I told you it'd all work out in the end didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did. Thanks, Sam," Dean repeated. "I wish I knew why it worked. Why does Cas need to conceive that way and not by the usual means?"

Sam shrugged expansively at that, large hands rising from his sides as his mouth quirked in confusion.

"I dunno, Dean. He's an angel, perhaps they conceive differently to humans. Perhaps they need the rituals to prepare themselves for pregnancy," he said, with another expansive shrug.

"Maybe so, but the sigil was like a condom, dude. It was supposed to protect Cas from pregnancy, not encourage it," Dean pointed out.

"Well, yeah, there is that, but don't forget, angels have no free will, dude. Perhaps by breaking the sigil or distracting him from completing it, you were bypassing the reason why it's in place, therefore taking his free will away," Sam suggested. "It's a theory, at least."

Dean nodded at that, hand scrubbing at the back of his neck before turning slightly as Castiel walked into the room, one hand plastered over his stomach protectively. "Hey, baby, you alright?"

Sam smiled as Dean crossed the room to plant a kiss on Castiel's cheek and watched as Castiel flushed slightly and slid one arm around Dean's waist. The hunter kissed his cheek again before laying one hand on Castiel's stomach gently, rubbing at the slight bulge forming there.

"Yes, Dean, I am fine," Castiel assured his partner, deep voice slightly amused over Dean's fastidiousness and constant attention. "I am just hungry."

Dean bustled about the kitchen, gathering up some food for his partner and humming merrily to himself as he did so. Sam smiled affectionately at the pair, before announcing he was going out.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, in surprise.

"Bobby wants me to go into town, get some more groceries," Sam said, with a shrug. "He's busy with his hunt."

Dean grunted before turning back to preparing Castiel's food as Sam walked from the kitchen, smiling as Castiel never took his contented gaze from his partner.

******************************************

Over the coming months, Castiel started gaining weight, stomach expanding with the growth of the baby inside him. He looked contented, more radiant to Dean and the hunter loved the feel of Castiel's thickening stomach beneath his hand, the soft feel of his abdomen responding to his fingers every time he caressed his partner. The angel purred at the contact, eyes closing as he felt Dean press a loving kiss to his growing bump, lips lingering against the skin gently.

Dean still went on hunting trips with Bobby and Sam occasionally, but these grew more rare the closer Castiel came to giving birth. Dean hated leaving his pregnant partner behind, and it started to show when the hunter started performing poorly while out. Neither Bobby nor Sam held it against him, knowing that Dean was too distracted by his growing daughter and his pregnant partner to fully function, even though Dean himself cursed himself for being so unobservant.

One night, Bobby told him to stay at home, rather than hunt the current demon they were tracking through a town in North Dakota and he was surprised when Dean took the offer at face value without complaint. In fact, the older hunter could tell that Dean was actually relieved, as though he'd rather spend time looking after Castiel, than chasing a demon.

"You look after Cas, boy," Bobby said, by way of salutation.

"As if I wouldn't," Dean snorted.

Bobby grinned proudly at Dean, before he clapped him on his shoulder and said - "He's good for you, Dean. I'm glad you've settled down with someone. I'm glad it's Cas too. He dotes on you, anyone can see that. It's good to have new life around too."

Bobby had developed a soft spot for baby Kimber, often cradling her and feeding her when the two fathers were too tired to do so, or when Dean was looking after the ever more gravid Castiel. Both Dean and Castiel were grateful for the extra help that both Bobby and Sam afforded with the bringing up of Kimber, uncertain as to whether they'd be able to do it alone.

Dean thanked Bobby and watched from the door as both Sam and the older hunter drove away, faces taut with their anxiety over their night's hunt. Dean wished them luck silently, before turning to walk back into the house, closing the door firmly behind him and shutting the December chill out.

************************************

When Dean and Castiel were finally alone, they settled in front of the fire, satisfied that Kimber was settled for the night in her cot. Dean draped his arm around Castiel's shoulders and sighed when the angel rested his head against his shoulder. The hunter caressed Castiel's pregnant stomach tenderly, fingers rubbing in circles against taut skin and making Castiel purr loudly into the otherwise silent room.

Castiel took Dean's hand and slid it between his legs, and the hunter felt the distinct bulge of Castiel's erection pressing against his pants. Castiel stared at him, liquid blue eyes depthless and mysterious as his lips pursed into a perfect, small pout. Dean grinned before kissing him on the silken surfaces of his lips, fingers massaging against Castiel's erection gently.

He eased down Castiel's zipper swiftly easing Castiel's erect dick from his boxers in one, well practiced move, before he dipped his head down between Castiel's legs and mouthing at his partner's cock gently. Castiel groaned loudly, mouth agape as Dean sucked him back gently, head bobbing between the angel's legs swiftly. Dean was surprised when Castiel pushed him away, startled sound turning into a groan of approval when Castiel freed the hunter's own erection from his jeans with equally deft fingers.

Dean waited while Castiel positioned himself along Dean's body, head between the hunter's legs and pregnant body angled in an awkward way so that Dean could still reach his partner's dick. Dean moaned softly at the feel of Castiel sucking his cock eagerly, wet warm mouth licking and laving against taut skin, before he returned the favor, sucking on Castiel's cock pleasurably.

Dean moaned against the thick weight of his lover inside his mouth and the way that Castiel's mouth fit so snug and warm around his own cock coupled with the comforting weight of Castiel's pregnant bump against his chest. Dean caressed Castiel's pregnancy tenderly, making his partner moan as he flooded Dean's mouth with thick spurts of his release sliding easily down the hunter's throat. Dean swallowed as much as he could, before pulling away and wiping the remnants away from his lips with the back of his hand.

Castiel was still sucking his cock languidly, breath blasting against wet, taut skin and Dean felt Castiel's fingers caress his balls gently, fingertips tickling and massaging his climax from him skilfully. Dean moaned loudly at the feel of Castiel easing away from his softening member, pregnant stomach easing its pressure on Dean's chest.

The hunter slumped back, contentedly and waited for Castiel's face to slide into view, large blue eyes lazy and tender as Castiel cuddled into him. Dean kissed him, mouths open and sloppy against each other and he could taste himself on Castiel's tongue when he sucked on it. Castiel moaned loudly into Dean's mouth, tasting himself on Dean's tongue in turn as their hands entwined over Castiel's plumped out middle. They remained that way for a long time, until they heard the sounds of Sam and Bobby returning.

**********************

They were alone again, relaxing in front of the fire and talking about Christmas, when Castiel went into labor, contractions doubling him over on the couch with a cry of pain. Dean held him tight against his body, and told him it was going to be alright, rocking him and soothing him with shushing sounds. He carefully eased his partner to the ground, before stripping him of most of his clothing, spreading his legs and kneeling beside his lover.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby, I'm right here," Dean assured him, when Castiel reached for him blindly, eyes wide as he stared painfully up at the ceiling. "Remember what you did last time? I'm gonna need you to do that again, okay?"

Castiel whined as the pain ripped through his body and Dean soothed him, peppering kisses against his partner's forehead as he coaxed Castiel through every stage of the birth. His body was tense, as he massaged his lover's abdomen, encouraging him to greater efforts every time that Castiel flagged, soothing him when the pain became too much for him and cradled him in his arms when Castiel reached for him blindly.

He helped Castiel as much as he could, even though for the most part he could do little for him, yet Castiel told him with every look that just through being there, Dean was helping him. Dean felt his heart swell with such love for his partner and he re-doubled his efforts in soothing him, trying to keep him calm as Castiel's contractions came closer together.

Dean felt Castiel's hands clenching in his shirt, as his partner wailed loudly and Dean tried to calm him, while wishing he had some help. Still, he felt pleased that he was there alone to witness the birth of their second child, marking this as a more special occasion, a small family bonding alone. He could finally relax when Castiel finally gave birth, slumping against Dean's body in a sweating, trembling mass, still clinging to him as though Dean were his last lifeline. Dean held him for a few minutes, before he encouraged Castiel to let go.

"I'm gonna have to look after the baby, sweetheart," Dean said, as Castiel tried to hang onto him. "Don't worry, I'm only here."

He crawled a few feet making sure that Castiel could still see him, before taking his first look at their newborn. Not wanting to leave Castiel to get a towel, he removed his shirt, suddenly glad for the fire warming his body nearby, before he cut the cord and wiped the baby clean tenderly. He wrapped the newborn in his hastily removed t shirt, before handing the baby to Castiel proudly.

"You did it, sweetheart. We've got a boy," he said, propping Castiel's weary body against his knees as Castiel stared down into their son's face.

The angel soothed the baby when he started to cry, wails soon dissipating when the baby fell into weary sleep. Castiel stared adoringly up at Dean, blue eyes wet with sudden tears, and Dean pressed a happy kiss against Castiel's lips.

"I was hoping we'd have a son," Dean said, gently.

Castiel nodded, before he said - "Me, too."

"I'm gonna teach him everything I know about cars and decent music when he gets old enough," Dean said, face splitting into a grin at that.

Castiel huffed out a laugh at that, but didn't protest. He knew how much it meant to Dean, as much as it meant to him, for them to have a large family, and it was nice to him to have two babies now when it seemed as though they would remain with one.

"He's a little miracle, isn't he? A Christmas baby," Dean murmured, as he gently stroked his son's cheek with one outstretched finger.

Castiel nodded, before he said - "You still wanna call him Bobby? You said when Kimber was born, if we had a boy we'd call him Bobby."

"Yeah, Bobby is a good name," Dean agreed, with a smile.

They fell silent, watching the sleeping Bobby Jr nestled in Castiel's arms, before Dean moved stiffly to feed Kimber. When he returned, Castiel had dropped off into sleep, something Dean had never seen him do before. He smiled softly and went up to their bedroom, removing the quilt from their bed and carrying it down to cover Castiel and the baby with it's warm confines. He pulled on a fresh t shirt and shirt, before throwing the soiled shirt into the garbage can outside.

Castiel was still dozing when he returned and the hunter eased himself under the quilt, smiling when Castiel instinctively snuggled against him while continuing to doze. He wrapped one arm around his partner's shoulders before settling back himself to sleep.

They still were there when Bobby and Sam returned, who both were delighted to see the new baby held in Castiel's arms. The two fathers woke at their entrance, jerked awake into life and waking Bobby Jr up. Bobby choked up a little when he heard the baby's name and insisted on holding him, chucking him under the chin until Dean told him Bobby r needed to be fed,, gently. The small baby was handed back to Castiel, who attached the baby to one nipple, a contented sigh escaping ripe lips as he watched his baby contentedly.

"We're gonna be just fine, aren't we?" Dean asked to the room at large, not expecting an answer and receiving none.

He knew that they were going to be fine after all, with their Christmas miracle baby ...

~fini~


End file.
